Starlight in Her Eyes
by Ghost of the old age
Summary: Adrianna Rhodes only heard stories about her father and mother from her uncle. She and her cousin, Tony, would listen in wonder at her parents adventures. Now, in the future, they have their own adventures. Addi seems to have gotten caught up with Norse Gods while Tony tries to keep her out of the God troubles. Meet the newest Avenger, Weaver.
1. Prologue

**Starlight in Her Eyes**

Prologue

_By Ghost of the old age_

* * *

Blue light cast everything in the golden hall of Asgard into shadows. As the light grew brighter two people walked into the throne room. One was an elderly man with shoulder length hair and a beard. His left eye had a silver eye patch covering it, hiding battle wounds from long ago. A golden staff was in his hand, clicking softly on the golden floors. The other was his wife, with long curly hair the colour of wheat. Her grey eyes held the warmth of a mother even though she had no children of her own.

They waited in silence as the blue light became stronger and stronger. Finally, after a few more minutes of waiting the blue light flashed as bright as the stars before dimming out completely. Standing in the center of the golden room were two men, both as different from the other as the sun and moon. One stood tall with shoulder length blond hair. His eyes were blue like his fathers and his body was covered in toned muscles. The other was also tall but much thinner than his companion. His hair was raven black and spiked out slightly at the ends. His eyes were the lightest green that anyone could ever come across. A metal muzzle covered the bottom portion of his face, keeping him from speaking. The other half of his face was littered with small cuts and the beginning of bruises.

"Loki, my son!" Frigga, the wife of the All-Father cried before rushing to the side of her youngest son. Neither of the two men were her real children but she had raised both. Thor was, by blood, Odins' son, the rightful heir of Asgard. Loki, on the other hand, was Odins' adopted son. Found during the war with the Frost Giants. Odin had taken him in and given the black haired infant to Frigga to rise along with his own son. She raised her hands and undid the muzzle, letting it hit the floor. "I've missed you," she whispered and smiled softly at the man.

"Mother," Loki nodded his head with a bored expression on his face. There was no more reason for him to act like he cared. After Thor defeated him the first time everyone knew his motives. He no longer needed to keep up a mask. His green eyes flickered to his adoptive father and a chilling cold settled into the orbs. Turning his head away, Loki stared up at the ceiling.

Thor, the elder brother, moved back and took in the sight of his home. He had missed the place he had grown up in, lived in and even fought in. From the corner of his eye he could see the All-Father coming up beside him, watching their poor excuse for a family. "You have done well, my son." Odin said quietly, placing his withered hand on the younger mans' shoulder.

"Thank you father." Thor closed his eyes and let himself relax. His hands still gripped the case from Midgard. Inside was the cube of blue that had gotten the two brothers home.

"But your time on Midgard is not yet finished. And neither is your brothers'." Slowly the blond god turned to the Asgardian King, confusion written across his face. His brows furrowed as he spoke. "What do you mean, father?"

But Odin simple gave his son a grim smile before squeezing his shoulder and walking over to his throne. Frigga frowned, turning to her husband and king. Odin nodded to the woman and watched as she turned back and kissed their youngest sons' forehead. "Be good, little one." She smiled to him before walking over to the All-Father.

In a booming voice the king spoke, directing his words to Loki. "Loki Laufeyson, my son, you have been trailed by the High Council of Asgard. They have found you guilty of the following crimes: attempted murder, treason, slaying the innocent and attempting to take control of a world under the protection on Asgard. Do you deny these accusations?"

The black haired man turned to fully face the couple, his face filled with hatred. He sneered, kicking away the muzzle that had been locked on him. "No, I do not deny my actions."

Odin sighed heavily and with a solemn face he raised his golden staff. "Loki, it is my duty as the All-Father to punish you. I take from you all you power. You are sentenced to live out an immortal life on the planet Earth." With his final words, the king raised his hand, directing it to the cube of blue light, locked in the case in Thors' hands. The cub glowed a brilliant colour, filling the room with its light. And as soon as it happened it was over. Nothing was left in the mischief gods' place but a swirl of smoke.

Thor slowly opened his eyes. He hadn't even realized they had closed from the bright light. His blue eyes flickered between his parents before he walked over, a heavy feeling in his chest. "What will happen now father?" He asked, placing the tessaract between the two thrones.

"You will not be staying here Thor. I want to you follow your brother; make sure he is on the right path." The king slowly walked forward to his son. The prince paused for a moment before nodding slowly.

"I understand and will do my best." Odin smiled softly and kissed the blond warriors' head. The king slammed his golden staff into the ground and a white flash filled the room. Once the light had faded Frigga joined the elderly man in the middle of the throne room. She pressed herself into his side. "What will become of them?"

Odin sighed heavily and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Hopefully they will find the paths I have laid out for them. I saw for Thor a reunion with the woman of Midgard. But there will be pain. She is mortal, he is not."

"What of Loki?"

"He will find his path overflowing with hardship. But if he is to rejoin us in Asgard he must push through. Perhaps things will look up for our son."

* * *

**The Marvel characters are definitely not mine. But future characters will be :3**

**I hope you guys liked the beginning of this story. I'm really looking forward to writing more. Oh and thank Ironbell for the inspiration to write this.**

**Please review on what you think so far. LOVE YA!**


	2. Gods in the Streets?

**Starlight in Her Eyes**

Chapter One: Gods in the Streets?

_By Ghost of the old age_

* * *

Addie flipped the page of her book, groaning inwardly at the pace of the plot. Being the cousin of a multi-millionaire didn't give you much to do. The young woman yawned and checked the clock across from her bed. Only five o'clock. She slammed the book closed, making the tiny grey cat at the end of her bed jump. Addie snickered and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She placed her book down neatly on the side table before reaching down and stroking her hand over the length of the felines' back,

"I don't get why Tony gave you to me. I hate cats." Despite her words, the woman picked up the grey fluff ball and walked out from her bedroom and into the living room of her suite. The wall to her left was entirely made of glass with an amazing view of New York City. Inside she had the two couches Tony, her cousin, had donated to her. Both were plush white leather that went well with white and red walls. One was pressed up against the wall beside her and the other was pressed against the glass wall. A table sat in front of the couch closest to her and a TV was mounted on the wall across from it. Beside the TV was an open wall entrance to the kitchen.

Addie dropped the cat onto the couch and sat down beside it. "JARVIS can you please call up Tony Stark?" She said out loud to the room. The TV flickered; on the screen was a white happy face.

_"Of course madam,"_ the computer program voice that ran her apartment replied. There was a slow ring that filled the room before the sound of a click signalled someone had picked up,

_"Hey there Addie! What's up?"_

"Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

_"Of course, when have I ever cancelled a dinner date with you?"_

"Hm, let me think. Last week?"

_"Well other than that."_

"The day right before that one. And the week before that."

_"Alright, alright. I get the message; I cancel a lot of dinner plans. But if I cancel this one Pepper will kick my butt."_

"Oh and you think I won't?" Addie grinned and leaned back against her leather seat. The grey cat looked up at her with large amber eyes and walked over to her, rubbing its head against her leg. "And why, of all things, did you get me a cat?"

_"I thought you could do with some company over there. I mean, it's not like you have a boyfriend or something."_ She could just see him snickering to himself now. Addie rolled her eyes before pushing the cat away gently.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Stark. But seriously, you know I hate cats."

_"Yeah, right, sure. That's why you even accepted to take care of it."_ The woman grumbled something unintelligible. _"But, anyways, I gotta go get some stuff done before dinner. Oh and I was supposed to tell you that tomorrow we're all getting together. Be there or be square!" _Tony's voice became sing-song at the end before Addie chuckled.

"Alright their odd ball. It's not like I have anything on my schedule. I'll talk to you later than." The dial tone sounded as JARVIS ended the call. By 'everyone' Tony had meant the rest of the Avengers. A group of talented and gifted people who were called together a week ago to stop an army of aliens from conquering the world. The aliens had been led under a Norse God named Loki. His brother Thor had come back to Earth for the second time to bring him home to face Asgardian justice. And now, the members of the Avengers who were still on Earth tended to get together every now and then.

Addie shook her head and stood up. The grey feline jumped down and walked over to the window, peering down at the city below. The woman looked at the cat before rolling her eyes and turning toward the room beside her bedroom. Inside was a large bathroom. She quickly stripped down and showered, washing her hair with vanilla scented shampoo before washing her body and stepping out into the foggy bathroom. Addie dried herself and changed into some casual clothing before clearing a spot on the bathroom mirror.

The reflection of a willowy woman stared back at her. She was in her early twenties, and showed no signs of age or withering. Actually she looked rather young but there was still an air of age to her. Addie's eyes were a very light brown, almost unnaturally brown and her golden hair complimented the colour. Her hair fell around her shoulders and half way down her back. It curled into tight ringlets and framed her heart shaped face nicely.

Addie blinked at the reflection and turned away. She was above average where attractiveness was concerned but in her line of work that rarely mattered. She was the newest member of the Avengers after Thor left to bring Loki and himself home to Asgard. Her job on the team was support. She could heal wounds and see into the minds of the people around her. Not something your average girl could do. So, Nick Fury took her in after Tony introduced them to each other. Now she was another line of defence for Earth.

* * *

At about six thirty the golden haired woman left her apartment. Stark Tower wasn't all that far and she was in extreme need for a walk. She slipped her feet into her runners and wiggled her arms into a thin coat. With autumn right around the corner the weather was getting a bit chilly. She left her suite and locked the door behind her, ignoring the mew from her cat. She jogged down to the elevator on her floor and hit the arrow button. It glowed a dull green before the sounds of gears and wires could be heard from behind the metal doors.

Once outside Addie pulled her coat slightly closer to her. She flipped the collar, trying to shield more of her neck from the biting cold. She started walking down the regular route to Star Tower, keeping her eyes on the ground. There was a danger in meeting people's eyes. If the person had a strong enough will she normally got pulled into their minds. There was no resisting, no defences that she had. She just couldn't control it and it frightened her. So, as a solution, she simply didn't meet others eyes a lot.

Without much effort Addie avoided colliding with people. Her training with Natalie, one of the Avengers, made it easier to avoid physical contact. She turned the corner and was suddenly blinded. An intense blue light shone through the conveniently empty street. The woman shielded her eyes, blocking the rays of light with her hand. It took a few moments but when the light dulled and finally disappeared Addie moved her hand. Lying, crumpled on the concert sidewalk in front of her was a man. Street light reflected in his black hair and his pale skin looked even whiter than it should have. He was dressed oddly; a long trench coat with green designs and metal over his arms and chest.

Addie took one more look at the mans' face before backing up a step. This was him. Loki. Gulping back her fears of this God she moved closer again, hesitating with each step. He seemed to be unconscious but it was hard to tell with how little light the street lights gave off. She stepped closer before crouching in front of him. Her hand reached out and lightly grazed the man's cheek. A shiver ran up the brown eyed womans' spine as she retracted her hand. In a flurry of movements she stood and pulled out her phone, quickly dialing Tonys' cell number.

_"Hello Addie. I wasn't expecting another call tonight."_

"Tony, I, uh, need to cancel dinner tonight. Something came up." She ended the call and stared down at the God before her, a frown on her face.

* * *

**I own none of the Marvel characters. Though I do take claim to Addie. You can't have her!**

**I really like this chapter, and I really hope you guys will to. And thank you so much for all the favourites and adds. It makes me happy to know you guys like my work.**

**Review and tell me what you think. LOVE YA!**


	3. Pizza with Thor and Loki

**Starlight in Her Eyes**

Chapter Two: Pizza with Thor and Loki

_By Ghost of the old age_

* * *

With a big huff the blond haired woman fell ungracefully onto her plush couch. Addie had just gotten back inside after half bragging, half carrying Loki, God of Mischief back to her apartment. The woman groaned and turned her head slightly. Lying, unconscious on the other couch, was Loki Laufeyson with her little grey cat curled up on his chest. Addie snorted and turned her head back. And this is why she wanted a dog! They were so much more loyal!

_"Madam, if there anything you need?"_ JARVIS asked, the TV suddenly blinking on. Addie smiled and leaned her head against the arm of the couch.

"If you could, JARVIS, call for some pizza? I am not in the mood to cook. And if this guy wants food he's just gunna have to deal with it." Replied the woman as she stretched out her legs. The computer program did as she asked before turning off again. Addie was definitely thankful to Tony for programing a JARVIS system into her apartment. Already she had become reliant on the program.

With another soft groan the woman shifted into a sitting position and slowly massaged her shoulders. Dragging Loki back to her suite had been a pain in the ass. She had already gotten half way to Stark Tower when she found him. That meant a ten minute walk with an unconscious man dressed fully in battle armour and probably weighed about a hundred and sixty pounds. She had a right to hurt after that. When she looked up again at the man she found that her cat had jumped up onto the couch and was curiously sniffing Loki's nose.

"Pst! Come on, get away from the guy," Addie hissed, trying to keep her voice soft. She didn't want to wake him up just yet. Or at all. For all she cared he could stay asleep on her couch until morning and then sneak out. Oh, if only fate would be so kind.

She stood up and quickly scooped up the feline, carrying him into her bedroom. "Enough of that now. Leave the creepy god alone and stay in here," muttered Addie to the grey cat. She dropped him onto the bed and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Two eyes peeked around the corner before Addie sighed. He was still out. She walked across the living room and quickly entered the kitchen. It was tiny compared to the rest of the apartment but probably the coziest room. The room was a long rectangle; one end had a large window with a breakfast nook in front of it while the other end had the door to the bathroom. Against the wall across from the opening was a long counter area that turned and slightly cut off the room. There was a space for about two people to walk through between the wall and the counter. The since was in the middle while a dishwasher had been set up diagonally down from it. The fridge was at the other end of the counter and an oven was set up beside the dishwasher.

Addie walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can of orange juice. The tab pressed down with a hiss before cracking open the metal top. She walked farther to the breakfast nook and sat down slowly, relaxing into the plushy floral seats. She set her drink on the table before pressing her cheek against the cold oak wood and sighing.

About twenty minutes later, her pizza finally came. She rang up the delivery guy and paid for her food once he finally reached her suite on the twenty-first floor. Yeah it was high, but she liked it. She got an amazing view of New York from her windows. Once paid, the delivery guy left, eager to probably get home and sleep. Addie closed the door softly and locked the dead bolt. She took the pizza box over to the living room table and set it down before getting two plates and her orange juice. The guy would probably be hungry once he woke up and even though he was some evil Norse God she was still going to treat him like a house guest.

When she got back with the plates and juice green eyes were staring at her. Addie jumped almost a foot in the air and let out a started yelp. "Holy crap! You scared me!" She gasped, staring with wide eyes back at the black haired man on her couch. His eyes were green. And it was just a certain shade of green where you didn't know how to describe it. But it was absolutely stunning and with the black hair he looked extremely attractive.

The blond haired woman set down her plates, trying to distract herself from that train of thought. She slowly walked over to the other couch and sat down, keeping her eyes narrowed on him the entire time. She had never met this god. When she had officially joined the Avengers it had been while they were sending Thor and Loki back to Asgard. She never spoke to either of them and never really thought she'd ever get the chance.

"You're Loki, correct?" Addie asked is a soft voice, not taking any chances with him. Said man gave her a bored look and slowly shifting into a sitting position. She tensed; her brown eyes quickly found the hidden blade taped underneath the table.

His eyes roamed her steadily and unashamed. Addie quickly looked back up at his face to find a twisted look there. He actually looked disgusted. Addie snorted and to herself and glared. "Of course you are. Well look here Mr. God of Mischief; you are in my house right now. I brought you after finding you unconscious on the ground. If you wanna leave, go right ahead. There's the door," she pointed at the locked door and narrowed her eyes a bit more.

He looked at her blankly for a moment or two before slightly relaxing. "Yes, I am Loki." That was it? That was all he was going to say? Addie huffed and crossed her arms, jutting out her hip a bit.

"Yes, I already know that, like I said. So, why are you back here? Shouldn't you have gone back to Asgard?"

Loki's green eyes flashed and within a matter of seconds the God of Mischief was standing and walking to the door. "H-Hey! I'm talking to you!" Addie shouted, following behind him. She wasn't exactly expecting him to just up and leave.

She caught up with him quickly enough. Addie reached out a hand to grab the Asgardians' arm, fully prepared to throw all her weight back. If he was going to leave she'd put up a good fight then call Fury to report that Loki was back in town. Her fingers brushed over the fabric of his jacket for a good second before she ran into a hard chest. "Omph!" Suddenly a hand coiled around the front of her throat and pushed her back some.

"Listen to me, pathetic mortal. I have no reason to answer to you, or anyone on this planet. It would be wise of you to leave me be," the god snarled, his teeth showing like some feral dog. Addie felt her face pale, whether from lack of blood flow or from fright she wasn't sure. She gasped for breath, regretting ever taking him back to her apartment. She should have just felt him there on the street.

"Brother! Put the mortal down," a deep hoarse voice rumbled from behind Loki. The Asgards' grip loosened enough for Addie to kick her right leg up and kick the man in the chest, propelling her away from him. She looked behind Loki and recognized a large man standing behind him holding a large silver hammer. His arms were hard with muscles and blond hair came down around his neck. Thor's blue eyes shone with anger and some pain.

"Thor!" Addie cried out, her voice slightly hoarse. She could feel the bruise already forming on her throat.

Thor looked across at her and nodded his head. "Lady Adrianna, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Addie smiled and nodded her head back. She turned her eyes back to Loki, meeting his confused green orbs.

"I knew who you were since the first moment I found you. My name is Adrianna Stark, newest member of the Avengers. Also known as Weaver." She smirked at the god before looking between both men. "And I'm really getting curious. Why are both of you here, again? I thought that the whole 'take over Midgard' was over."

"It is Lady Adrianna. We are here for Loki's punishment. Our father –"

"You're father." Loki cut in, looking boredly at the wall. Addie glared at him before gesturing for Thor to continue.

"The All-Father has sentenced Loki to an eternity on Midgard among your people with no powers. I am here to watch over him until I am called back," he finished before walking over to his fellow Asgardian and grasping his arm. "May we come in?"

Addie stared at him for a moment longer before nodding slowly and walking back into her apartment. Good thing Tony owned this floor.

* * *

The three of them sat in awkward silence as each picked at their slices of pizza. It had only been ten minutes and Thor had already eaten five slices of pizza while Loki and Addie were only on their second. Thor and Addie sat beside each other on the couch against the window while Loki sat with Addie's cat on the other.

"What is its name?" Thor asked passed a mouth full of dough and cheese. The woman gave him a confused look, swallowing her food. "The cat."

"Oh, uh, he doesn't actually have a name. My cousin bought him for me a few weeks ago." She clicked her tongue at the feline and rolled her eyes when the cat yawned at her.

"Do your animal companions not have names?" The larger of the two gods asked. Addie shrunk back into her seat with a sheepish smile.

"They do but I'm not overly fond of cats. Plus between helping Banner and Tony I haven't really had the time to think about it." Thor looked curiously at her then over at the cat.

"How about Sindri?" He asked and grabbed another slice of pizza. Addie stared at him in shock and slowly shook her head.

"What does it mean?"

"It means small in Norse." Loki answered, staring down at his food with a frown. She thought about it for a moment, looking at the cat intently before nodding.

"Sindri It is. So, where will the two of you be staying?" She asked. Thor frowned before giving the woman a meek smile.

"Would you offer us your hospitality for a while, Lady Adrianna?"

* * *

**I own none of the Marvel characters. Though I do take claim to Addie. You can't have her!**

**Alright! Chapter two, woot! I'm really thankful to you guys who've reviewed. **

**Keep up the reivews please! LOVE YA!**


	4. Breakfast with the Heroes

**Starlight in Her Eyes**

Chapter Three: Breakfast with the Heroes

_By Ghost of the old age_

* * *

Waking up to white light streaming into your eyes isn't the most pleasant feeling. Addie threw her arm over her eyes and scrunched up her nose. Slowly, the blond haired woman sat up, pushing herself against the headboard. The newly named Sindri sat up as well, giving a large yawn before licking a paw and swiping it over his head. The young woman sighed and rubbed her face before getting out of bed. Addie stretched her arms high over her head, hearing the popping of her shoulders. Once she felt stretched out enough she scooped up her little grey cat and kissed Sindri's head. She quietly opened her door and walked out into the hall.

Out in the living room Addie could hear the snores of her one of her house guests. She rolled her eyes and set Sindri on the empty couch across from the television. She had pulled out the extra mattress from her bed and tugged it into the living room, since Thor was too large to sleep on the couch. Loki was sleeping on the other couch with his face turned to the back. Addie yawned and easily sprang over Thor's bed. She landed fairly lightly and skipped into the kitchen. Sindri jumped down from the couch and quickly chased after her.

The blond haired girl sighed and gently pushed the grey cat away from her feet. "Really, Sindri, I don't like cats. Go wake up Thor and Loki if you're bored," she said softly. She paused for a moment before rolling her eyes. "I'm talking to a cat." She nudged the feline farther before opening the cupboard and pulling down a box of Luck Charms. "No breakfast is complete without the magical taste of Lucky Charms."

"Magical? You have magical cereal on Midgard?" Addie jumped before spinning around only to find a tired looking thunder god in the kitchen entrance. She sighed heavily and placed a hand over her speeding heart.

"Thor! You can't do that to a girl! You just about have me a heart attack," she breathed. The god stared at her for a moment in confusion before realizing what she meant. A large grin broke out across his face.

"I'm sorry Lady Adrianna, I didn't mean to startle you," his blue eyes showed amusement as he literally looked down on the young woman. "Now what were you saying about magical cereal?"

"Oh no, it's not actually magical. It's –"

"_Madam, there is a call from Stark Tower,"_ JARVIS announced from the speaker system. Addie jumped again and quickly told her guest to be quiet. _"Would you like me to answer?"_ The computer asked.

"Yes please, JARVIS." Addie gave Thor a pointed look before nodding her head in the direction of the living room. "Go," she whispered. He nodded and quickly left.

The speakers buzzed once before Tony's voice sounded. He was talking to someone, probably Pepper. _"Adrianna Maria Ferris Stark! Where are you, miss?"_ Tony demanded once he realized the phone had been picked up. Addie sighed heavily and quickly reached up to grab a bowl from the other cupboard.

"A, uh, friend dropped by unexpectedly and I wanted to spend some time with him," she answered, pouring her cereal into the bowl. There was a long pause while Addie grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured it into her meal.

_"Are you making Lucky Charms?**"**_ Tony deadpanned no emotion in his voice. The blond woman chuckled softly and walked her bowl over to the breakfast nook in front of the window. The bowl clinked as it hit the table and Addie slid into the plush seats.

"I might be."

"_I'm guessing you forgot that we have breakfast plans with the guys?"_

"No I remembered."

"_Then how come you're eating cereal?"_ Now Tony sounded like he was getting annoyed.

Addie grinned and took a spoon full. After chewing and swallowing her food she answered. "I'm eating because I know that between Steve, Bruce, Clint and you will finish the meal by the time Nat and I will only be done half our first plate. "

In the background she could hear Pepper agreeing. Addie took another mouthful before hearing Tony reply. _"Yeah, alright. So, want me to pick you up?"_

"Sure, that'd be good. And just to specify, you're picking me up in the car, Tony. Not the suite."

"_Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in twenty."_

The call ended and Addie quickly scarfed down the rest of her meal. There was the light sound of footsteps and then she turned her head slightly to see the thin figure of Loki. She swallowed the marshmallow cereal mush in her mouth before waving her hand to the immortal. Loki sneered at the woman before looking around the room.

"Your home is small and high," he stated with a blank expression. Addie rolled her eyes and tried to quickly finish her bowl. Once she had cleaned the bowl she stood and rinsed it out at the sink.

"It's called an apartment, Loki. And we're almost at the top floor so yeah, of course it's high."

"Your couch is extremely uncomfortable."

"Do I care? No. I really couldn't give a crap." Addie could feel the former god's stare heating her back but she just smirked and shook her head. "If you don't like the arrangements go find somewhere else to sleep." She turned her head slightly to look over at him and laughed to herself. "But you can't."

"Quiet, mortal. You are no higher than an ant," Loki retorted. Addie raised an eyebrow and turned fully towards him.

"You know, the only difference between the two of us now is that you will live forever. So, doesn't that make you about as high as an ant?" She questioned. He snarled at her before turning on his heel and left the kitchen. Once he was out of sight Addie let out a shaky breath.

* * *

"So you ditched dinner after complaining on how many times I've ditched. Hypocrite," Tony smirked as his cousin dropped into the car. Addie rolled her eyes and shut the door loudly before clipping her seat belt.

"So, where are we going?"

"Landmark, just like we used to with dad." The young woman looked over at him and smiled slightly. It wasn't unusual that Tony would take her out to Landmark Coffee Shop and Pancake House. Their father's would take them all the time together. That's where Tony and Addie had bonded the most. And when Addie's father died, Howard, Tony's dad took her in. In memory of his brother Howard took them to Landmark whenever he had time from work.

At first it had just been Tony and Addie after their guardian passed away. But after a while Pepper joined them, adding to their small little family. And now, they were adding four more people to their family.

When they pulled into the familiar breakfast restaurant Addie easily picked out Steve's motorcycle in the parking lot. Tony pulled up beside it and turned off the car. "You ready for this?" He asked before looking over at his cousin.

"Oh stop being so dramatic Mr. Antisocial." Addie rolled her eyes and unclipped herself then opened the door.

Inside the restaurant was nice and cool with an old 90's look to it. As soon as they walked in the Avengers could be seen in front of them. The back of the restaurant was the only area where big groups could eat together. Bruce looked over and smiled at the cousins, lifting his hand in greeting. Addie grinned and quickly walked over giving Bruce a large hug from behind. From over his shoulder she smiled at Natasha, Clint and Steve.

"Hey guys." The blond greeted as she slid into her seat beside the timid scientist. Natasha nodded her head to her while Clint gave a very small smile. Steve on the other hand smiled widely and returned the greeting.

"Same as always, Addie?" Tony asked from his position on the other side of Bruce. She nodded her head at him then watched as he walked away.

"What's new Steve?" The super soldier blinked and turned to face the woman.

"Well Bruce and Tony have been showing me around the city. Well, more Bruce than anything. Tony just complains until we can't handle it and send him back home." Bruce snorted, clearly stating his opinion on the matter.

"How about you Nat?" The spy looked over to Clint before turning back to the other woman.

"We have news, but I'd rather say it once everyone is sitting."

When the food came and everyone was sitting Natasha and Clint straightened up with serious expressions.

_Oh man, I can already see this isn't going to be a pleasant conversation_, Addie thought to herself as she cut through the fluffy pancakes drowned in syrup and butter. She took a bite and brown eyes flickered back to the spy's faces.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has received information that there were three landings here last night."

"Landings, as in Asgard landings?" Tony asked with an eyebrow raised. Natasha nodded while her partner munched on sunny side up eggs. Addie swallowed hard before placing her fork down on her plate.

"Three of them." She repeated slowly. Addie lowered her eyes to the table and immediately Clint kicked her under the table.

"What do you know Addie," it wasn't a question. Brown eyes met a darker shade of brown before lowering again.

"I might know who two of those landings were." She whispered so quietly that she was surprised the others heard her.

"Who?" Natasha stared at the other woman with hard eyes. Clint nudged her slightly and shook his head.

"Well the first one might have been Loki and the other was Thor. Or it could have been reversed. I don't know." She trailed off as she felt the others all look at her.

"Addie, you're telling me that Loki and Thor are here on earth. Not even two weeks after they left with the Tessaract?" Bruce asked with disbelief written across his face. The woman nodded and ducked her head down.

"And let me guess, they're staying at your house right now. Aren't they?" Tony asked, his voice muffled by the hand that had covered half his face. She nodded again. "Would you like to explain to me why?"

Addie went through the long process of explaining the previous nights events while the other Avengers listened and ate slowly. Once she was finished Natasha sighed.

"There isn't anything we can do now. Loki is powerless and Thor is staying with you, which means it's safest if Loki stays with Thor. Now, we need to find out who the last landing was."

"I don't know so don't look at me." Addie said quickly, holding her hands up in front of her. The group rolled their eyes before looking back at Natasha.

"I'll inform Fury about Loki and Thor and you're situation Addie. Then I'll contact you all when we have our orders." Natasha picked up her coffee cup and took a long drink, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

**I own none of the Marvel characters. Though I do take claim to Addie. You can't have her****!**

**Alright guys, sorry that I haven't been able to update very quickly. Between my online class and writing the sequel to "Change in Darkness" it's been really difficult. So, I'll tell you now that I will be free of homework in August. So I'll have much more time to write and upload more chapter.**

**Let's get lots of reviews guys! LOVE YA!**


	5. Shopping Plans?

**Starlight in Her Eyes**

Chapter Four: Shopping Plans?

_By Ghost of the old age_

* * *

Addie sighed as she walked back into her apartment with Tony following behind her like a shadow. The image of Peter Pan and his shadow popped into her mind, making her laugh a little under her breath. Tony gave her a look before pushing his way into the apartment.

"Shoes," Addie immediately ordered, pointing down at her cousin's shoes and then to the place mat.

The other Stark raised an eyebrow at her before shaking his head. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered to himself. The woman shook her head and tugged off her own shoes before placing them neatly on the mat.

"I like to keep the place clean. Unlike you who just runs around the tower with his shoes on," Addie rolled her eyes and straightened up Thor's boots before standing and walking into the living room. Said God was sitting on the couch with a package of Poptarts on his lap and one of the two tarts in his hand.

"Lady Adrianna! These tarts are delicious! What are they called?"

"Umm, Poptarts? Like the box says," she gave the giant of a man a strange look before looking around. "Where's Loki?"

"Brother is using your waterfall device in the washroom." Tony stepped up beside her, noticeably missing his shiny black shoes. He grinned at Thor before sitting down on the other couch. "Tony! It is good to see you again!" Yes, they had got him out of the habit of calling him 'the iron man' before he left the first time.

"It's good to see you too Thor. But we didn't think you'd be returning so soon." Addie sighed and left the boys to talk. She wandered into the kitchen and filled the kettle up with some lukewarm water before putting it on the stove.

"Tony, coffee?" She called over her shoulder. Her cousin's positive reply was slightly drowned out by Thor's questions about coffee. Addie shuttered at the thought of the Asgardian with a coffee high. No, that was going to be the last on her list of things to do. And she'd make sure she wasn't home to see it. Hmm, maybe she could leave Thor and his caffeine buzz with Loki while she went out on missions?

While plotting her revenge on the immortal the blond haired woman turned on the coffee maker, which had been bought solely for Tony's visits. One both her cup of tea and her cousin's coffee were finished she went back into the living room. Only now there were three men sitting on the leather couches.

"So, there is another Asgardian here on Midgard?" Thor asked, his blue eyes flickering between Tony and Addie. The later nodded his head and took his mug from the woman. She sat down beside him, her eyes instantly locking with a pair of green eyes. The other's conversation was ignored while the two had a small stare down. Addie frowned, refusing to move her eyes away from the former god until he did first. A smirk slid onto Loki's lips as he tauntingly crossed his arms over his chest.

After a few moments of this it got boring. Addie rolled her eyes, admitting defeat for now. She turned her head to Tony and Thor's conversation only to find Tony glaring at Loki. She stifled a laugh at the expression on her cousin's face. Thor looked confused before finally huffing and turning to Addie.

"We should really try and find out who else is on Midgard," he told her. Addie smiled at the man and nodded her head. He kind of reminded her of a large teddy bear. He was tough looking but a sweet heart inside.

"Yeah, do you have any idea on who it could be?" Addie questioned, crossing one leg over the other. Thor shook his head, blond hair flying everywhere.

"Not many of the other Asgardians would want to come here. Midgard holds no interest to them anymore."

"Thor, you're going to have to start calling this Earth, or even America. If you keep calling us Midgardians or whatever you'll start to attract attention," Addie scolded.

"Oh yes, cause a big buff guy in metal and leather with his less than buff sidekick isn't going to attract attention," Tony jumped in, turning to look over Addie's house guests.

"Yeah, Tony's right. We're going to have to get you two new clothes to fit in better. Especially you Loki, since you'll be living here for a while," Addie agreed. Both Asgardians blanched, the idea of changing their clothing style definitely made them a bit nervous. "Hey, it's either shopping or staying in this apartment for the rest of your lives."

The Stark cousins laughed at the others resigned expressions. "Alright, you two can come with Banner and I to go shopping tomorrow."

"Actually, I might need to come as well," Addie threw in. Tony gave her a confused look before she elaborated. "With the rate Thor eats I'll need to stock up on food."

"Oh, makes sense now."

"Plus, I'd never miss out on the chance on hanging out with my two favourite guys." Tony gave an exasperated sigh before shaking his head.

"And this is why you don't live with me. You'd get in the way of all the experiments." Addie gave a cheeky grin before Tony's phone went off. "Speak of the devil," he muttered before answering.

Addie turned away and quickly gave a look over Thor and Loki. The first looked like he might be a size more than Steve. Actually, probably three sizes more than Steve. And Loki would probably be between Tony and Steve. But he looked like he would where more expensive clothing.

"Alright, that was Banner. He says that there was a news report on a strange circle out in Minnesota. Hawkeye is going down there to check it out but he wants me home to help him out on some research," Tony told her. Addie nodded and hugged the man before letting him stand up. "Be good," he gave her a mock stern look, the beginnings of a smile on his lips before turning to the other two men. "And you two, no making things hard for my cousin."

* * *

**I own none of the Marvel characters. Though I do take claim to Addie. You can't have her****!**

**Sorry that this chapter was a bit short guys! But next chapter should be interesting...**

**So, like normal: Please review! **

**LOVE YA!**


End file.
